1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a portable terminal having a television (TV) video signal receiving function. In particular, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for displaying multiple channels in a portable terminal having a tuner, and an apparatus and method for changing a channel based on a user's preference.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable terminals are evolving into advanced portable terminals capable of offering not only voice communication but also high-speed data transmission. If International Mobile Telecommunications for the year 2000 (IMT-2000) mobile communication networks are commercially deployed in the near future, people can enjoy high-speed data communication as well as voice communication using the portable terminals. Data processed by the portable terminals for data communication may include packet data and video data.
The portable terminals include display units, whose sizes have become larger. In recent years, consumers have also witnessed the emergence of portable terminals that can display picture data (or pixel data) received from a base station and process picture data photographed by built-in cameras. TV video signals can be received and displayed using such portable terminals. In this case, a TV video signal receiving function should be added to the portable terminals, and the portable terminals should be able to process the TV video signals simultaneously with or independently from radio communication.